Adding Faux to the Fire
by aboutagirloffewwords
Summary: It's The Pretty Commitee's first year of High School! And EVERYONE know's that in high school theres a lot of new people and a lot of new Drama! A gorgeous new girl comes in and steals the PC's spotlight! Massie thinks that she can easily take control of this new girl, little does Massie know, she is about to finally meet her match.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR THE CLIQUE CHRACTERS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! I CAME UP WITH THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!  
****THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, PLEASE EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING ERRORS! THANKS AND ENJOY!**

BOCD High School Building  
Cafe  
Monday, September 9th  
8:29 A.M.

It was finally the first day of high school. The Pretty Committee had finally arrived as new Freshmen, class of 2017, and so far, the first day was turning out to be AH-mazing! Massie and her clique had already made the perfect fashionably late entrance, and all eyes were on them, even the upperclassmen. Girls checked out their outfits and whispered to their friends talking about how perfect they looked while, at the same time, giving jealous stares. They had even got to claim table 18 at the new cafe! Everything was going perfectly, even though they had to sit through Principal Burns BORING annual First Day of School Assembly, where she would talk about making goals and the new learning experience, as if anyone cared! She had just gotten promoted to be principal of BOCD's high school building, so sadly the PC couldn't escape from her gross, bird-like face.  
But then there was an interruption, an entrance that was even later than the Pretty Committee's!  
"WOOSH!" The double doors had swung open as almost as if in slow motion.

All the students, including the Pretty Committee, turned their heads to the doors to see who the latecomer was.

A gorgeous, fashionable looking girl slowly walked in the cafe. She was by far one of the best looking girls anyone in the room has seen in Westchester, maybe even the best looking period, but differently the best in their school. She was African American with perfect flawless light brown skin, (about the color of Beyonce's), and long chestnut brown hair that reach her hips and was curled as perfect as Kim Kardashian's. She had pump, full, MAC lady danger coated lips, high cheek bones, and almond shaped brown eyes. She was very skinny, looking about the size of an extra small, or a 00 size. Despite being very skinny, she had small curves and a double-d cup size that would put Alicia's boobs to shame. The outfit was even more fashionable than Massie's! She had on an ah-dorable creme colored ruffle top, a fitted orange and neon pink skirt that showed off her great tan and legs, and bright gold and turquoise strappy sandals. Her accessories consisted of a gold Michael Kors watch with some matching gold bracelets, and a turquoise statement necklace. Her summer goddess look was an easy 9.9. She was carrying only a large amount of books and papers, and she wasn't carrying a purse. She was ah-vously a new student.  
All eyes were on the gorgeous, exotic, nervous-looking new girl. Massie's was steaming with jealousy, it was bad enough Alicia was a tad bit prettier than her. But this girl... was a total knock-out. Massie looked around the cafe, she saw boys playfully punching at each other, the girls all looked either envious or nervous. Some girls looked at their boyfriends, who were also staring, while drooling over the new girl. There were only few loyal taken guys who weren't looking, and a couple LBRs who were too busy doing extra credit summer homework to pay attention to anything. Massie turned to look at her friends. Alicia looked upset and just as jealous as Massie, Kuh-laire's eyes were stuck on the new girl while ah-nnoyingly biting at her nails, Dylan pretending to not pay attention to her surroundings and was reading the amount of calories labeled on her bag of sun chips, Kirsten tried to not to stare as she was the only person who wasn't an LBR that was doing extra credit work.

Massie quietly cleared her throat to catch the girls attention and waved her iPhone 5 at them. The girl immediately obeyed her orders and swung out their phones. Massie felt a smile come upon her face as she patiently waited for her friends to get their phones out. She loved knowing that even though this new girl came in ruining everything, that her friends still saw her as in charge. A boost of new found confidence had circulated through her body. But then it stopped as her eyes landed onto Landon, who was ogling at the new girl. Massie's heart stopped. Over the summer her and Landon decided to call it a quits. The Alpha wanted to be single for her up and coming freshman year, she knew she'd probably would want to meet new guys, so why tie herself down? But for some reason she felt upset and betrayed as she watched Landon smirk as he was staring at the new girl like she was a piece of meat.  
Massie snapped out from gazing at Landon as she felt her phone start to vibrate several times.

**ALICIA: Um who does that new girl think she is? She just walked in like she owns BOCD or something!  
DYLAN: I know right? By the way, I lost like 7 pounds over the summer!  
CLAIRE: Congrats Dylan! :)  
KRISTEN: Grats Dyl!  
ALICIA: OMG GUYS, do NAWT act like you just didn't witness that entrance!  
MASSIE: Puh-lease! She's just some wanna-b LBR who wants all the attention on her.  
CLAIRE: She's really pretty...  
ALICIA: KUH-LAIRE!  
CLAIRE: Srry...  
KRISTEN: Everyone is still staring at her though...  
DYLAN: Massie's right, she's probably just some LBR who will be forgotten about.  
CLAIRE: Why isn't Principle Burns giving her an evil look for coming in late like she did us?**

**KRISTEN: Prob cuz she's new.  
ALICIA: She's an LBR, which is why she should NAWT be getting all the attention! We should be.  
DYLAN: Ah-greed!**

Massie thought hard about what Alicia said. Alicia was diffenatly right, which the Alpha hated to admit, but, this new girl was a threat. She looked better than all members of the PC, which she also hated to admit. But she was getting all this attention from everyone, and she was a nobody here at BOCD! And Massie could NAWT let her become a somebody. She could be a real threat to the PC's popularity if she would become popular.

**MASSIE: No worries. I already have a plan.  
ALICIA: And that's why you're our Alpha! ;)  
MASSIE: Alicia, it is your job to find out all the gossip you can on this new girl.  
ALICIA: Already on it, Mass.  
MASSIE: Gr8! Now for the rest of us if she's in any of our classes, act as sweet as you can to her, okay? You too Leesh!  
DYLAN: Um, why?  
CLAIRE: That'd be easy for me! :)  
KIRSTEN: That figures.  
ALICIA: Point, Kirsten. But yeah Mass, Y?**

**MASSIE: I'm going to extend her an invite to the PC.  
**The members of The Pretty Committee let out several gasps.  
**ALICIA: Y would you let an LBR join the PC?  
MASSIE: This girl already have gotten everyones attention, even the upperclassmen's! If she gets anymore popular she could, ALMOST be a threat to the PC! It is my job as Alpha, NAWT to let that happen. K? If she joins the PC we can keep her from getting any more popular than us.  
KRISTEN: You are totes right Mass! Keep you friends close...  
DYLAN: And your enemy's closer! (;  
ALICIA: Point!  
MASSIE: Okay girls, the plan starts after this boring first day assembly is over. Done?  
ALICIA: DONE.  
DYLAN: DONE.  
KRISTEN: And done. :)**  
Claire looked up from her phone and at the new girl, feeling sorry for her. Massie caught Claire looking and sent her a glare. Claire quickly focus her eyes outside of the window. She just wished everyone would just get along! She just wanted a drama free, fun first day of school with her best friends. That idea went out faster than orange crocs... which were never IN to begin with, like having a drama free day was never "IN".

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION **  
**IN: **  
Sun Chips  
Being Fashionable Late

Enemies

**OUT:  
**Sun tan  
Being Late  
Friends


	2. Chapter 2

Storm's Room  
Monday, September 9th  
7:58A.M.

"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?!" Storm screamed along with the System Of A Down song blasting from her iPod dock, while trying her hardest to fight the urge to headbang along to the music so she wouldn't mess up her hair. It was her first day at a new school in a new town. She could be anyone that she wanted to be._ Anyone. _Storm usually down played her fashion sense at her old school, but now since she was going to a new school, so she decided to go all out this year! She came to the conclusion to stand out of the crowd with her fashion sense, not blend in with the rest of the Hollister-and-other-preppy-stores-wearing crowd. What better time was there to start standing out than at a brand new school? High school at that! She was finally a high school girl. Which was pretty rad in her opinion! At her previous school she never talked much, she was always the one that was quiet and over looked by many people. Always picked for last, and everything! But she was tired was getting walked all over! During the summer she bought new clothes to express her fashionable style, dyed her hair a chestnut brown color, got some new glossy extensions put in her shorter locks, and bought some amazing new makeup that they advertise in magazines that she was always too scared to try.

Storm started to line her lips with a red lip pencil, then she took out her Lady Danger by MAC lipstick and slowly applied it onto her lips. The red-orange color was super flattering on her light, golden, brown complexion. She then added a golden shimmer color from her NAKED eyeshadow palette by Urban Decay, onto her eyelids. She grabbed her mascara wand and added a touch of mascara to her eye lashes. She picked up her phone to text her friend from her old school... until she got a glimpse at the time.

"Crap, I'm late!" She said out loud.

Storm looked around for something to wear. She wasn't even dressed yet! She grabbed some folded up clothes off of her bed and decided to throw those on and hoped it worked. She grabbed her favorite sandals that were a beautiful turquoise and gold color. Then threw on some accessories that seemed like MIGHT match her outfit. Fortunately, her hair was already done. Now all she had to do was grab her books that she had gotten the other night during school registration and she was good to go. She started looking around for her books then found them underneath her sleeping Siamese cat, named Arkam.

"Arkham, mommy needs her books kitty-kitty!" She said in a high-pitched baby voice.

The cat looked at her grumpily for interrupting his slumber and slowly got up.

"Thanks little kitty," Storm quickly kissed her cat and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm ready!" Storm called out loud enough so her mom could hear her.

"Finally." Storms mom, Grace, said while shaking her head.

The mother-daughter duo walked out side and got into the pearl white Cadillac Escalade together.

On the drive there, Storm started to get extremely nervous. One reason was because she was late, and the other reason was because this was a completely new school, unknown territory. She didn't know anyone who went to BOCD and she was scared that she wouldn't make new friends. She was starting to think that she should of done home schooling. But just as she was about to beg her mom to take her back home, they had pulled up at the building.

"Here we are! Your new school!" Grace said enthusiastically.

"Yay..." Storm said in a dull voice, obviously being sarcastic.

"Don't worry dear, you'll be fine! You look really nice by the way."

"Thanks mom. I love you, bye."

Grace grabbed her books and frantically ran inside of the building. She then took a deep breath and walked inside of the building and to the main office.

Once she had walked inside a the office, the rude secretary had greeted her.

"Name and grade," The secretary said, which sounded like more of a command than a question.

"Hi, I'm Storm! I'm in ninth grade and I am new here and I was wonde-"

"You're in the right building, go to the cafe they are in the middle of having an assembly. It'll be on your left."

"Um, thanks?" Storm said while rolling her eyes and turning on her heels as she walked back through the office door.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. They are in an assembly! I'm going to walk in late! Talk about making a great first impression," Storm sarcastically thought to herself.

She took another deep breath and swung the doors open.

"WOOSH!" The double doors let out a horribly loud noise.

Storm was terrified on the inside but decided to play it cool and walk into the cafe. Then she started to noticed that all eyes were on her. She got some dirty looks from girls, and saw some guys joking around and punching each other playfully after looking at her. Storm started to think that she probably looked terrible! Why didn't she plan her outfit?! Thankfully the principal didn't stop talking and stare at her too, or she would of died of embarrassment. The principal kind of reminded her of someone... or maybe something.. like... a bird! Storm shook the random thoughts out of her head and walked close to a corner to look for a seat without distracting people, but still, a majority of eyes were still on her.

"Man, these people must hate tardiness!" She thought to herself.

She kept scanning the room for a seat. Everyone looked so... _organized _like everyone was in a certain clique of some sort. You had a small section of goths, cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, preps, and then there was this one clique that seemed to catch Storm's eye. That clique had five well-dressed girls at that table. They looked stuck up, well at least in Storms opinion. She caught some of the girls from that table looking at her evilly... maybe even _jealously_. But no, that couldn't be! No one ever payed attention to Storm like that! No one. But here, it was different. Storm was uneasy about all the attention she was getting. After what it had seemed like HOURS, she then found an empty table. She was totally glad that the Rebecca Black moment was finally over. She quickly sat down. But by the time she had sat down the bell for next class rang and the students scurried out of the cafe.

Storm looked down at her schedule to find her first period class, which by the way, she had no idea where it was since the school was decently big.

"Hmm... first period french." Storm said out loud to herself.

"I have that class, we can show you where it is!" Storm heard a voice say.

She looked up to see the stuck up looking girls who were glaring at her not too long ago, now standing right in front of her. Which shocked Storm since they were now being so helpful, despite the fact that they were looking at her like Storm like she had ripped off their hair extensions and sew them onto her own head.

The girl who had spoke stepped forward.

"I'm Massie Block," She said as if it were supposed to be an honor for Storm to meet her.

Storm couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Um, is there a problem?" Massie said, noticing Storm's reaction.

Storm was an extremely blunt girl, she couldn't help but to be overly and completely honest. She hated lying. Plus this Massie girl seemed full of herself, and like she needed to be taken down a notch.

"No..." Storm said about to continue her sentence slowly, but while trying to find the right words to say, Massie continued on with her introduction.

"This is Alicia Rivera," Massie said pointing to a pretty Hispanic girl, who looked like she might have been mixed with another race.

"Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Kuh-laire Lyons," Massie said pointing to a firce red headed girl who kind of resembled talk show host, Merri-Lee Marvil, a pretty, sporty blonde girl, and a cute, average looking girl with white blonde hair, she wasn't dressed as well as the rest of the group, Storm happen to take note of.

"We are the Pretty Committee," Massie said confidantly flashing Storm a bleach-white smile.

Storm tried her best to choke down a laugh. The Pretty Committee? Really? They were fashionable, don't get her wrong. But without the fashionable designer clothes and makeup, they just looked like regular high school girls. This clique just seemed so FAKE to Storm. Did they really think Storm was so stupid that she couldn't see through their little act of being so-called, "nice?"

Storm wanted to say no, and that she could find her own way around BOCD, but she really didn't feel like being late again. So she just politely accepted their offer... for now.

Storm and the "Pretty Committee" walked down the hall ways. Well, Storm walked, the rest of the Pretty Committee looked like they were trying too hard and strutted down the hall way. Storm couldn't believe she actually accepted the offer. Her gut told her that these girls were up to something. That they weren't really trying to be friendly to her. As they walked down the hall the students of BOCD's heads started to turn to stare at them, which made Storm extremely uncomfortable. But the Pretty Committee didn't seem to even notice! Well, at least that's how it seemed. For all Storm knew, they could just be faking it again, just like they were probably faking being nice to her. Storm just sighed and continued walking with them until they reached the class room. Massie and her group all sat next to each other. Storm pretended not to see that the Pretty Committee had saved her a seat. And she sat in an empty chair, in the corner of the back of the room. These girls just seemed way too nice.  
Storm learned not to easily trust anyone, especially these girls who were glaring at her one minute and in her face acting all super friendly the next. Storm has seen plenty of girls like these. Girls that will do anything to be popular and stay popular, no matter who they have to slaughter to gain the power of popularity, girls that would have people literally kissing their feet, girls who would step over someone who was going to die if they didn't make a 911 call... just to get the limited edition Marc Jacobs bag.

The thought of that was just sickening. Storm knew she didn't need friends like those.

Storm continued to do her work for health class, but then she heard someone say something.

"Psst." Said a voice.

Storm looked up to face a blonde girl with brown eyes, who was wearing thick rimmed glasses. She looked like she could be really pretty, Storm knew she could totally give her a make over to look amazing. More so than any one of those Pretty Committee members.

"Yeah?" Storm said.

"Where you walking with the members of the Pretty Committee?" She said staring at her in awe.

"Yeah I guess I was. They basically insisted that they show me to my next class" Storm said rolling her eyes.

"That's so cool! I'm Sophie, by the way!" The blonde said while smiling.

"Not really, they seem a bit stuck up... I'm Storm."

Sophie had a shocked look on her face.

"Massie would totally be ready to destroy you if she heard you say that. She's like the Queen of BOCD and she can demolish your social life here. You don't want to get on her bad side, Alicia's, or anyone of the Pretty Committee members. Alicia is Massie's second in command, she's a gossiper and can totally dig up dirt on you. Dylan's mom is a famous talk show host, and Kristen is the smart and sporty one of the group. Claire... well you see they made Claire's life here terrible, but Claire proved herself worthy of being in the Pretty Committee, she's not really that much of a threat in my opinion, but they can easily make her do dirty work. But I'd definitely stay out of Massie's and Alicia's way if I were you" Sophia said in a hushed, warning voice.

Storm rolled her eyes.

"I'm not scared of those girls, I know how girls like these work, they manipulate people into thinking that they're so great, when really they are just as insecure as any other teenage girl." Storm said sounding completely irritated at the fact that people were afraid of these girls.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. So, do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Sophie said with hope in her eyes.

"Sure!" Storm said turning her focus back to the lesson that was being taught on the board.


	3. Chapter 3

BOCD  
4st Period Algebra Class  
Monday, September 9th

"Did you see the new girl? She's even WAY prettier than Alicia Rivera," A pale LBR with blue and pink hair said.

"Yeah I saw her, but did you see her clothes? They looked absolutely fabulous! I bet Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee see her as a major threat." Said a different LBR with short, brown hair.

"What's her name again?"

"I think it's Storm."

Alicia was sitting three desks behind the two LBRs and was fuming with anger. She could NAWT believe what she had just heard. The new girl was NAWT that pretty. So what if she happened to have great skin and a great body with boobs bigger than her own? She was still a nobody at OCD and she could never replace her, _Alicia Rivera, _no way would she let that happen. Also her name, _Storm_, was that even a real name? Alicia had to keep her cool if she wanted to get information on this new girl, she haven't even learned her name yet, since their old and forgetful french teacher had forgotten to take attendance. She walked approached the frighted LBRs, who now were sitting completely frozen at their desks, terrified because they realized Alicia had heard everything.

"Hello girls!" Alicia said flashing her pearly whites at the intimidated LBRs.

"Hi," They said hesitantly at the same time.

"So who is this new gal that everyone is talking about?"

The LBRs gave each other a look to decide who should speak first. The LBR with the short, brown hair decided to speak up.

"Her name is Storm Edwards, she's from Chicago. She's like SUPER pretty. I actually found her on Facebook during school and she added me!"

The short-haired LBR held up her phone to show Alicia and her friend with the loud, obnoxious, cotton candy colored hair.

"Wow! That's so cool! It looks like a lot of people from BOCD already added her, and we haven't even gotten to lunch time yet!" Cotton Candy Hair, added.

Alicia looked completely calm, but on the inside, the green eyed monster by the familiar name of Jealousy, had consumed her, and it was NAWT pretty. Alicia continued to keep her cool as she read Storm's Facebook URL. She tried remembering it to show the rest of the girls.

"Oh, that's nice that she's making friends so fast. I know it must be hard being in a new town where you don't know anyone." Alicia sweetly said.

The LBRs looked confused. They were probably wondering why Alicia was being so nice to them, considering the fact that they weren't popular and they were just talking behind her back. But the pretty Latina didn't seemed to be phased by their hurtful words.

_Riiinnnnnnngggg!_

"Oh goody! There's the bell! It's time for lunch!" Alicia said while still smiling at the two losers she was forced to get information from.

Alicia turned around towards the door, but then stopped to turn back around to face the two LBRs to speak again.

"By the way what were you two's names again?" Alicia said in a friendly voice, with her faux smile still plastered to her face.

"I'm Alexis, and this is is Kelly," The short haired girl said pointing to herself then to her friend with the terrible, blue and pink dyed hair. Both of the girls were smiling back at Alicia.

"Allie and Katelyn," Alicia purposely messed up their names, suddenly her smile turned into a glare. She watched the girls faces go from cheerful to terrified within seconds, and waited for Alicia to rip them to shreds with her mean words. Alicia opened her mouth again to continue to speak.

"If I hear you talk crap about me or the Pretty Committee again, I will dig up any dirt I can find on you and your families. Your social life here, at BOCD, will be completely destroyed. Now get out of my face you losers!"

The LBRs quickly started to speed-walk past Alicia. Alicia quickly stick out her foot. Suddenly, Alexis tripped over Alicia's Jimmy Choo. Kelly ended up slamming into Alexis, then both girls fell face first onto the cold, hard floor.

"My nose!" Alexis cried as she saw streams of dark red liquid poor from her face.

Alicia quickly looked around, thankfully the teacher had left to make sure no one stayed lurking in the hallways. There were only a few kids left in the room who witnessed Alicia tripping the two girls. They didn't dare to tell any teacher what they had seen, much less, say anything to Alicia. The two hurt LBRs looked up at Alicia with tears in their eyes.

"Wow, you guys should really watch where you're going," Alicia said with a winning smile on her face. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, then strutted out of the classroom.

* * *

The Pretty Committee, (minus Alicia), were sitting at table 18. A majority of their fellow student's eyes were rightfully focused on them. The Pretty Committee pretended not to noticed and started to laugh extremely loud. Doing this, caused more people to stare in the direction of table 18. A majority of the students continued shoot jealous looks at the Pretty Committee. A lot of them would kill for a spot at their super exclusive table, joining in on whatever gossip, fashion trends, or jokes that they were sharing for that day.

"Where is Alicia?" Massie had wondered out loud.

Massie was _nawt_ happy with Alicia's tardiness, even if she was late by only two minutes. The Pretty Committee's social status was depending on how much information Alicia could find on this new girl. As id on cue, Alicia walked through the cafe doors. Massie let out a sigh of relief as Alicia sat to join them.

"Where were you at?" Massie questioned Alicia.

"Sorry, I was dealing with some LBRs. I had to stand up for the Pretty Committee! They were talking about the new girl, and how great she was. They even said that she was a THREAT to the Pretty Committee!"

The Pretty Committee gasped while Alicia continued to speak.

"I found out from those LBRs that the new girl's name is Storm Edwards and that she's from Chicago."

"Storm? Is that even a real name?" Massie interrupted.

"I think that name is kind of cool," Claire randomly said out loud.

Massie and Alicia both glared at Claire. Claire decided to shut up and continue to eat the rest of her sour gummy worms.

"_Storrrmmmm!_" Dylan burped as the PC started cracking up.

"I found her Facebook page. A lot of the students from BOCD had already started adding her. It figures since there's a large amount of butt kissers at this school." Alicia said with a disgusted look on her face.

"For all we know Storm could of added them all and she was the one trying to butt kiss," Massie said reassuringly.

"What else did it say, Leesh?" Kristen asked.

"Well, I didn't bother adding that LBR as a friend, but in the 'About Me' section of her page it had stated that she was single, into rock and some metal music, and that she loves traveling and fashion. I also happened to notice that she has under six hundred friends."

Massie let out a sigh of relief. She had _under_ six hundred friends. So obviously, she wasn't really popular. Massie and the PC all have over a thousand friends on their Facebook pages, Massie, had over two thousands. This girl probably was a b-lister in an alpha's body. Keeping this girl from getting less popular seemed way too easy. It felt as if Massie's plan was perfectly falling into place. Storm was already falling for the Pretty Committee's fake nice and helpful act. The Pretty Committee now just had to become the "Welcoming Committee" as soon as Storm walks into the lunch room. Once she arrives she will invite her to sit with them, and show her where her classes were after lunch. The only class any of the girls had with her so far was first period. None of the girls gotten to get to know her better in that class because she decided to sit next to an LBR named Sophie. Massie just decided to think Storm didn't see the seat she was saving, and thought her only option left to sit at was next to a gross LBR. She also decided to think Storm didn't purposely decide to sit there, rather than sit with the fabulous Pretty Committee.

"Where is Storm anyways?" Claire thought out loud.

"That's a good question," Alicia said while looking around the lunch room.

Dylan was too busy stuffing her face with pizza to listen, since she hasn't had it all summer. Kirsten was still doing her extra credit summer homework.

Massie decided not to look around. People should be looking for her arrival, nawt the other way around. She started to get annoyed with Claire and Alicia.

"Stop looking around. We are the most popular girls in school. We don't act like LBRs waiting for someone to show up. Especially when that someone is a no one." Massie snapped.

"Sorry," Claire and Alicia said at the same time while looking embarrassed.

Massie was secretly curious about Storm's whereabouts. But she decided not to show it.

"While we are waiting, Alicia, read whats on Storms 'About Me' page. Before we extend an invite for her to sit here with us." Massie continued, "We must make sure she's at _LEAST_ a b-lister before she steps foot near our table. I'm sure a nice amount of people saw what her page said. We have to know at least what everyone else knows about here, if not more."

Alicia started to read what Storms 'About Me' section said, loud enough for the girls to hear, yet quiet enough so people around weren't able to hear what she was reading.

"Hey guys! I'm Storm Edwards. I'm into fashion, rock/hard rock, comic books, cats, MMORPGS, and other things too, yet I'm too lazy to list them all. My favorite super hero is Batman, favorite super villain is The Joker, (no surprise there). Nirvana is my favorite band. So yeah, if you want to know more, then add me!"

After Alicia finished reading, the girls went quiet. Finally, Alicia spoke up.

"Wow, she likes _comic books_?" Alicia said, sounding disgusted.

The girls all looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Wow, she's not even a c-lister," Massie said choking from laughter.

"She plays MMORPGS?!" Claire said sounding shocked.

"_Looooooosssseeerrrrr!_" Dylan burped.

"Do we seriously have to let her into the PC, Mass? She seems like a major LBR. She has the body of an a-lister, yet she has the personality of a nerd." Alicia said hesitantly.

"Look, we are letting her in, as soon as we control her and get her popularity down, she's out." Massie said firmly.

"Speak of the nerd, there she is." Alicia whispered.

The PC all looked up and say Storm, walking in the lunch room. She started to walk past table 18, but then, Massie called her name.

"Storm!"

Storm looked up showing no expression on her face. Massie rolled her eyes and motioned her to come over.

Storm walked, well no, she _floated _over to table eighteen. All eyes were on her, wondering was the most popular girls in school wanted to do with the beautiful new girl.

Massie began to wonder how a girl who was such an LBR seemed flawless.

"Yeah?" She said sounding annoyed.

Massie began to speak, "Well, me and the girls were talking, and we were wondering if you'd like to join the Pretty Com-"

"No thanks." Storm said cutting Massie off.

Gasps and shocked looks were exchanged by on-lookers. No one could believe that Storm just decline an invite from one of the most exclusive, popular cliques in the whole school.

Before Massie could say anything she twirled around on her heel and started to walk to a table with some LBR from their French class.

Massie was _pissed_. Her glowing, amber eyes had turned dark, her fist were clinched, and her brows were stuck in a permanent frown.

Her and the Pretty Committee were glaring at storm. No one rejects the Pretty Committee. Much less steal all the attention form the PC, and embarrasses them in front of the whole Cafe.

People began to grab their cell phones to text their friends about the drama that had just happened.

Massie finally spoke up.

"Girls. This. Means. War."

The girls nodded and started to form ideas on how to destroy Storm.

Massie looked up again to glare at storm. This chick does NAWT no who she's messing with.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I took so long to update. I had the worse time writing this chapter, a lots been going on and I've been crazy busy. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
